


The Goblin's Debt

by Slyfer101



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Challenge fic, Contracts, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Gen, Humiliation (Verbal/Public/Situational/Sexual), Multi, Nudity, Other, Sexual Abuse, Slavery, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-01-09 08:36:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12272790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slyfer101/pseuds/Slyfer101
Summary: When she lead the break in to retrieve the cup horcrux, Juniper Potter caused great damage and harm to Gringotts and the Goblin Nation. She now owes a great debt, and gold will not satisfy her debtors...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a challenge I posted a while back on HPfanficarchive. It's had two takers, though one seems to have vanished, and the other is slowly trying to get back into it. I'm hoping to see if the good people of AO3 will be more willing to step up to the plate.
> 
> As you can see from the description, this is NOT a 'light' story. This is a challenge for those who are into the BDSM world, who like to see the darker side of things. That said, this is not a 'gore', 'vore', or mutilation fic. There are some rules I would like people to follow, should they take up the challenge. They're not extensive, but if you take it up? Please follow them.  
> Now. when it comes to 'slave contract' fics, we usually see Harry wind up being purchased by Draco and used as a pet till he falls in love with the blonde ponce. For once, I want to see it done a different way.
> 
> So, here's the challenge.  
> 1) FemHarry. For the prompt snippet and the challenge description, I've chosen Juniper. If you want, Male Harry is okay too, for those who like that kind of thing.   
> 2) Extreme folks. BDSM, Abuse/Torture, Humiliation, Goblin Sex, Romance (Stockholm Syndrom is a thing), just no snuff, gore, or vore. Like I said, this is NOT a LIGHT STORY idea.  
> 3) SubHarry. If she learns to like it, well that's how it goes.  
> 4) Plot-What-Plot is 'okay', but I would like to see something more than just that. Porn-With-Plot is prefered.
> 
> This first post is a combination of what the other challenge takers on HPfanfic have done, with some slight editing to keep the name consistant. The first three parts belong to Cateagle, and the last part to T1p2. Here's hoping these help to inspire someone to take up the challenge.

May 1, 1998

The day had started off normally at the London branch of Gringotts Bank. Well, as normally as it could while under the Voldemort-Controlled-Ministry regime. Senior Teller Daggerock looked around, sparing a disgusted sneer at the Wizards that were milling about. Before last year, it would have been unheard of for a Wizard to work in Gringotts - now the blasted wand wavers practically thought they ran the place.

The first indication that something was amiss was the inhuman scream of pain and rage that ripped through the halls of the bank, echoing from the deepest depths of the tunnels below. In the span of one breath to the next, the floor exploded upward around them as the half blind dragon that guarded the lower vaults burst through the main lobby, and riding atop the beast was the unmistakable figure and mahogany hair of Juniper Potter. Dragon and rider continued upward through the vaulted ceiling above, and Daggerok had had the presence of mind to duck below the desk in time to avoid the worst of the falling debris.

Others weren't so lucky. Pulling himself free from under his desk, he could see many seriously wounded goblins scattered about the destroyed lobby, some groaning and a few lying too still. Senior Teller Daggerok took out his ceremonial blade - the knife given to every male upon reaching their majority. Goblin blood had been spilled this day, and there would be a reckoning.

With that thought in mind, he flung the blade into the floor and spat, "Juniper Potter."

One Week Later

The war was over. Voldemort, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, You-Know-Who, Tom Riddle. Whatever you called him, the most feared Dark Lord was dead by Juniper Potter's own hand. The cost had of course been high, and the last week had been dedicated to honoring those who had fallen in the final battle - The Battle of Hogwarts as it was being called.

Her two closest friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, had stuck around the last week to mourn the fallen - Fred Weasley, one of Ron's own brothers, and her first lover, was counted among the dead - but with the last of the funerals completed, they planned to head to Australia to find Hermione's parents. June had originally planned to travel with the pair, feeling the need to get away from Britain for a period of time, but fate had apparently made other plans for her.

The Goblins of Gringotts had sent a missive demanding her presence at the bank in regards to her breaking into a high security vault and escaping on a stolen dragon. Apparently they didn't take too kindly to such things. Her friends were willing to put off leaving until after her meeting, but she declined the offer. There was just no telling how long it would take, and finding a pair of memory charmed muggles in a foreign country after nearly a full year would take time in itself. Juniper sighed and turned slightly, apparating to Diagon Alley.

Drawing the hood of her cloak over her head she started walking. Despite the early hour and lack of shoppers, the Alley was already showing signs of renewed life in the week since the battle. Shops were reopening and there was a tentative spirit of hope that had been missing in recent years. Keeping her head lowered to avoid the off chance of being recognized, she easily navigated the nearly deserted Alley. Ducking into the newly restored entrance to the bank, she paused. Off to the side, the sounds of an argument filtered through the closed doors of one of the conference rooms.

"Its out of the question!" newly appointed Minister for Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt bellowed, glaring hard at the Goblin standing across from him.

The Goblin, a sharp eyed senior teller named Daggerok, seemed unperturbed by the outburst. "The laws and stipulations agreed upon by your Ministry and Gringotts in the Treaty of 1665 are clear on this matter, Minister," he replied. "While Gringotts acknowledges that we violated the section regarding housing Class S dark artifacts, to whit I refer to the late Voldemort's soul jar, the fact remains that our bank was robbed, goods were stolen, a Dragon lost, and six Goblins were killed. All because Lady Potter chose to attack rather than ask.”

“And the Ministry is willing to make reparations for the damages,” Kingsley replied, “Charlie Weasley has already secured a new Ironbelly for you, and I'm sure Lady Potter would be willing to pay the cost of the repairs out of her own vaults...”

“Gold we have in abundance, though the Dragon will be taken as a gesture of good will,” Daggerok replied. “Indeed, given the fact that it was a Horcrux that was stored in our halls, we're even willing to waive the costs in gold. It is the lives of the six Goblins that must be addressed.”

“What will prevent a war then, Master Goblin?” a new voice sounded, causing Kingsley and Daggerok to look to the entrance of the conference room they were using.

Lady Potter stood there, a simple black mourners outfit and hooded cloak adorning her slim frame.

“Juniper,” Kingsley said, “I thought you'd be...”

“I finished visiting Fred's grave a few hours ago,” she replied, “Hermione and Ron are leaving tomorrow to retrieve her parents. The rest of the family are helping with the rebuild of Hogwarts. I needed to get away from the crowds.”

“You have my sympathies as to the loss of your beloved, Lady Potter,” Daggerok said, though his tone of barely muted hostility didn't quite match the words. “We of Gringotts do understand the pain of loss.”

“And I'm not one to shy away from my mistakes,” she replied. “How can we settle this debt, Master...I'm sorry, I didn't ask your name yet?”

“Senior Teller Daggerok, Lady Potter,” he replied. “Traditionally, the only payment is...a life, for a life.”

“Out of the question, I said!” Shacklebolt shouted.

“Shack, calm down!” Juniper replied, “I'm sure Master Daggerok understands that!”

“Indeed, I do, as do Lord Ragnok and High King Killgrav,” Daggerok replied. “Kill the 'Woman Who Won'? We'd have rightfully brought a war upon ourselves we could not win.”

“But what you're proposing instead...”

“Is satisfactory to the laws, the families of the Goblins killed, and to our High King,” Daggerok replied. “And the terms are negotiable as well.”

“What is the proposal then?” Juniper asked.

Daggerok pulled a scroll from a pouch at his side, passing it over to the girl. “Before you ask, breaking the seal will not activate the contract,” he said, looking at Shacklebolt. “Only once its signed with a Blood Quill, and an Unbreakable Vow given, will it become binding.”

Juniper frowned at the mention of a blood quill, but broke the seal, and opened the scroll.

Contract of Servitude

I, the undersigned, in full possession of mental faculties, and free of any compulsions, charms, potions, or geass, agree to this contract and its stipulations.  
1) I, the undersigned, will be an 'indentured servant' of Gringott's Bank, London.  
2) For a period of no less than one year, and no more than five.  
3) During that time, I shall remain in the care of the Goblins of Gringotts, and will live in the goblin city of Tirith Ungul, which rests below London.  
4) As an indentured servant, I will have no rights or privileges afforded any normal bank customer or person, and will swear to follow any and all commands I might be issued, save for anything that would be construed as illegal by Gringotts, the Ministry of Magic, and the International Confederacy of Wizards.  
5) I will submit to any and all tasks, labours, punishments, etcetera, that I am assigned/will earn during my term of service.  
6) I will be allowed no contact with the outside world for the entire term.  
7) I will agree to never speak to anyone of any secrets I learn during said term.  
8) I will agree to never seek retribution for anything that befalls me during this term, and will swear an oath to this effect.  
The length of service to be negotiated before the parties sign, and to take effect no more than one week past signing.

At the bottom, there was space for three signatures, two of which were already filled with the names of the Goblin's High King, Killgrave, and Lord Ragnok.

“So,” Juniper said, her voice trembling slightly after reading the draconian document, “Basically...I have to be a slave for a certain number of years to pay off this debt.”

“For all intents and purposes...yes,” Daggerok replied, “Most Goblins find it distasteful, though admittedly the Hook Clan wanted you to them for life. However, when we learned of Griphook's subterfuge against you regarding Gryffindor's Sword, we dismissed their claim. Otherwise it would be seven Goblin deaths, and the terms of the contract would be much harsher.”

“Harsher!” Shacklebolt bellowed, “What could possibly be har...”

“Shack!” Juniper shouted, stopping the man from continuing his tirade, “Never ask a question like that...things can always get worse. You never want to tempt the universe like that.” She turned to Daggerok. "I agree in principle with the contract, but I do want to negotiate on it. Furthermore, I would wish to finish negotiations at a second session next week, same time and place, so that I may consult with my closest advisors as well as study the contract myself. Since that accursed tournament, I've become much more wary of magical contracts."

"And who might these advisors be?"

"Andromeda Tonks, who is licensed to practice law in both the non-magical and magical worlds, and Luna Lovegood, who brings a unique insight to every discussion."

"You do not wish your bushy-haired friend's advice? We know she was with you that day."

"No, she will be out of the country and, really, she doesn't have the understanding to advise on this. I'm taking this for her, too, and I don't want her going off on a rant; a fait accompli helps with that."

Daggerok nodded, "Wise and prudent; the goblin nation can agree to this."

Juniper bowed her head, "Praise, indeed. Now, you said the deaths of six honorable goblins, were all killed as a result of the 'intrusion'?"

The senior teller raised an eyebrow, "A perceptive question and, no, only three with the others being killed when we told Madame Lestrange of the theft; she and her master viciously attacked them."

"So like Tom, killing the messenger. So, while I would not tell Gringotts how to run their business, I presume you have confiscated all his vaults, both under his nom de guerre as well as his birth name of Tom Marvolo Riddle, as well as any vaults his mother's family, the Gaunts, had left as he was the last of that line."

"If we have not, we shall, Lady Potter. Thank you for that full information. Still, that leaves us with blood for blood and both Voldemort and Madame Lestrange are dead."

Juniper nodded, "I realize that, but something else occurs to me. If someone dies with marked slaves or animals and dies in debt, cannot those slaves and animals be used to pay that debt?"

"They can, but what does that have to do..."

"Bear with me, senior teller. Tom Riddle marked his followers with a mark which he used to call and control them. How, then, were they not effectively his slaves? It would follow that it would be legal under law to require payment of some sort from every marked follower, their estates, or, in some cases, their families." 

She turned to the MInister, "I'm sure you wouldn't mind providing the goblin nation with a list of marked Death Eaters for such a purpose." She smiled wickedly, "I would imagine that it could severely weaken opposition to reform within the Wizengamot if opponents were busy dealing with other concerns."

Shacklebolt's eyes widened, "Yes, it would, and it would be completely legal under the law." He turned to Daggerok, "Senior teller, I will see that you get that list. Whatever you do, I ask that you not extinguish any further lines but I have no problem with anything less than that happening to those who espoused such violence and wanton cruelty."

Senior teller Daggerok looked at both of them, "A line of reasoning we had not considered. You may find our leagal department wanting to borrow you, Lady Potter, on occassion, after the start of your servitude. With this line of reasoning, I believe King Kilgrave and Lord Ragnok will hold with you being held responsible for only three deaths."

“The contract says no less than one year, no more than five. I think we can both agree that five is not going to happen, and neither is one. Given the reduction in the number of deaths charged to my hand, I think three years would be a reasonable number.”

“I'd heard you were intelligent, Lady Potter,” Daggerok nodded, “I agree. I'd already suggested to King Killgrave that three would be the best choice. Its a powerful number, divisible into six, and not so short a time as to pay insult to the families who lost members.” He frowned at her. “I must warn you though, Lady Potter. If you agree to this, it will be harsh. Like the contract says, you will have no rights...you won't even be considered a person.”

Juniper snorted. “I've been treated as such before,” she replied. “I'll deal with it, if it helps prevent another war. All I ask is a little time to set my affairs in order.”

Daggerok nodded, pulling out a quill and making a change to the contract. “Once you sign, you will have a month to 'settle affairs',” he said, “After that, you will be required to report to the entrance of Gringotts at midnight the day its to take effect. You'll surrender your wand and any magical items you might have on you at the time, and will then be taken in...for processing.”

Juniper nodded, "That seems fair to me. Please make three verified copies of this and I shall return next week to finish negotiations and sign."

Daggerok nodded and made thre copies. "You've lost a number of goblins money today, Lady Potter."

"Oh? In what way?"

"The betting was that you would ask for a couple changes and then sign without considering everything fully. I didn't feel that even a wand-waver, especially one who has been through all you have, would be that brash; I and a few others stand to profit handsomely."

"Good for you, senior teller," grinned Juniper. "I may be a 'brash Gryffindor' but, as I said, that accursed tournament has led me to be very careful with magical contracts."

Daggerok looked her over and nodded. "If there's nothing else, I will meet you next week."

"No, nothing else at this time. If I have a question, may I contact you directly?"

"Please do, we both want to settle this." With that, he turned and walked back into the bank but overheard one final conversation..

"Juniper, are you sure of this? That's three years and it's going to be harsh."

"I know that, Kingsley, but the muggles have a saying, "Don't do the crime if you can't do the time." I've 'done the crime'; now I feel honor bound to 'do the time'."

Daggerok smiled to himself, Whatever else, she does have honor.

The Minister nodded, "I can appreciate that, most would try and find a way out; look at the use of the Imperius excuse after the last war."

"I'm not 'most people', Shack, and I honor my debts, all of them."

"So, what will you do next?"

"Obviously, I'm going to starting working with Andi and Luna to make sure I'm as protected as I can be. I know it will be harsh but I want to come out of it intact." With that, she stood and walked out.

oOoOoOo

One month. That was how long the Goblins of Gringotts had given Rose Potter, the Woman Who Won, after she signed that contract and before she would lose every right she had. With Ron and Hermione out of the country, her first stop was the residence of Andromeda Tonks. Andromeda's daughter, (don't call me) Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin had named Juniper as the godmother to her son, Edward, before she had died. Gathering her Gryffindor courage for what had to be done, she let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding, and knocked.

A moment later, the door opened to reveal Andromeda holding baby 'Teddy' in her arms. His hair a vibrant shade of green this morning. Teddy, like his mother, was a metamorphmagus - a magical shapeshifter. Upon seeing Juniper, Andromeda raised an eyebrow.

"What are you doing standing on the doorstep?" she asked. "Come inside. Come on, now."

She stepped inside after Andromeda and closed the door behind herself. Despite being a Pureblood, the Tonks residence was surprisingly modern. Maybe not too surprising, given her late husband was a Muggleborn wizard. She had been here once before, a year previously when she and Hagrid had crash landed a flying motorbike in the back yard.

She was snapped out of her thoughts as Andromeda handed her a cup of tea. "You have something on your mind, girl," Andromeda said, motioning for Juniper to have a seat.

With a sigh, she sat down opposite Andromeda, setting her tea aside for the moment. "I...er...Well, the thing..."

Andromeda smiled reassuringly, "Just say it. Whatever it is can't be so bad. Not after... Everything else."

"You'd be surprised," Juniper muttered. Andromeda arched an eyebrow at her tone.

Taking a quick sip of the tea, Juniper began her tale. Starting with the secret mission that she had been entrusted with by Albus Dumbledore to find and destroy Voldemort's Horcruxes. Andromeda had heard about the break in at the Ministry, though at the time had dismissed it as foolish rumors, not believing anyone would be so stupid. Then again, she reminded herself, the girl had been sorted into the House of the brash and reckless. From there the tale got worse. The foolish children had taken to wearing the locket around their necks, exposing themselves willingly to the corrupting nature of the item, while mostly wandering the countryside at random.

Andromeda winced as Rose told her next how they had been captured by snatchers and taken prisoner to Malfoy Manor, where they were treated to Bellatrix LeStrange's personal brand of hospitality. Her sister hadn't always been insane. When they were younger, Bella had a wicked sense of humor that would lead to some prank or another and often times land her in trouble. Not that it deterred her in the slightest. She came out of her musing as Juniper then told of the escape with Griphook, a Gringotts goblin, and the subsequent plan to break into the bank.

Juniper paused, taking another sip of her rapidly cooling tea before continuing. She explained how she, Hermione and Ron had broken into the bank under the effects of Polyjuice, Glamour and, in her case, an invisibility cloak. How she had put the teller under the Imperious Curse to lead them to Bellatrix's vault, and of the betrayal and subsequent escape.

"That happened the day before the last battle," Juniper pointed out.

"An interesting tale, certainly, dear girl," Andromeda said, "but I don't see how it's as bad as you seem to think."

"Apparently in our escape, three Goblins were killed, and three more when the theft was reported to the vault holder," Juniper replied, her voice catching slightly. "I-I'm being held responsible for the direct deaths, and as such must pay off the blood debt. Tom's minions will be held responsible for the rest." Andromeda gasped. "For a period of time of three years, I am to be indentured to the Goblin Nation as nothing more than a slave. The only alternative would be another uprising, and the Wizarding world doesn't need another war when we are still recovering from Voldemort." Tears started falling from her eyes. "I...I'm scared."

The older woman moved to wrap her arms around June's shoulders, trying to give the younger woman comfort. The Goblins were not known for their compassion toward Witches and Wizards, but the laws and treaties in place prevented more than the usual sneering and short tempered attitudes. A slave contract would negate that safety net. And worse, it would be perfectly legal.

"How long before they call in the debt?" Andromeda asked, dreading the answer, but needing to know.

"I have a month," was the muffled reply. "One month after signing to set my affairs in order before my life is no longer my own. That's why I came to you first, I wanted a trusted advisor to go over the contract with me," she held up the copies, "and help me protect myself as best I can. We meet back for final negotiations in a week."

"Well, then, let's be about it. Is there anyone else you want in on this?"

"If she's free, Luna Lovegood. She always has a unique and useful perspective on things."

Adromeda got up and headed for the floo. "You compose yourself, I'll get Luna."

One week and one month; there was so much to do in so little time.

Luna came in a short time later, "You're really going to do this?"

Juniper nodded. "I can't see any other way to prevent a war, and the world really needs to recover from the last one." Taking the copies of the contract out, she handed one each to Andromeda and Luna, "Now, let's start going over this. Something doesn't feel right and I want to make sure I'm as protected as possible."

Andromeda scanned the contract quickly and then re-read it. "I can see why it doesn't feel right, there is no real protection for you in it. The first thing you need to insist on is a clause that no permanent harm be done to you, including, but not limited to physical, mental, emotional, psychological, financial, and damage to your reputation."

"I think I can easily sell that one, Andi. What else?"

Luna looked over at her, "I think the "no contact" clause is to protect them from the public finding out about you and to increase your isolation, but it leaves you open to being caught by surprise when you leave Gringotts at the end of that time. You need at least an hour at the end of every year to be brought up to date on significant changes; you wouldn't want to find a marriage waiting for you with no forewarning."

Juniper nodded, "I can see the sense in that, but I'll need to trade something for that." She thought a bit, "Would their being able to display me on the steps of Gringotts as an anonymous slave for one day a year be adequate for allowing my "trusted advisors" to brief me?"

Andromeda quirked an eyebrow, "And who would these trusted advisors be?"

"The two of you and, if she'll accept, Hermione. Only people who already know my situation."

"That works. Now, what about House Potter finances? You don't know what could happen to everything in the Potter vaults if you are a slave there with no right to anything."

"Transfer control to the designated Head of House Black "for the duration"? That would be you, Andi."

"I'll accept."

"Now, what more do we need to cover?" Juniper asked, looking down at their notes.

Luna looked oddly at her for a moment. "I think you need to go through some of the books in the Black library on goblins, particularly the old ones from before the prejudices set in; you might be surprised."

Juniper nodded and they moved on.

oOoOoOo

One Week Later

Juniper entered the meeting room with Kingsley at her side. Bowing to Senior Teller Daggerok, she spoke. "Master Daggerok, before we get down to negotiating, I wish to say a few things in explanation, not to excuse what I've done, but to explain some of why. May I proceed?"

"Proceed, Lady Potter; it's rare that a wand-waver is that candid with us."

"Besides consulting with my trusted advisors, I took the opportunity to research your people and culture more deeply as neither the course work nor the library at Hogwarts told me much and If I'm going to be yours for three years, I wanted to know what I was getting into. After finding what I did, I wish to apologize for my slights of your people, if I had known of your strong dislike of anchors like Tom's, I would have contacted you covertly and arranged for the one in Bellatrix Lestrange's vault to be dealt with by you." She snorted, "Hell, if I'd known of that dislike at the time, I'd have contracted with Gringotts to hunt all of them, after Dumbledore dumped that mess on me, and gone to ground in the non-magical world while experts dealt with Tom's horcruxes."

She looked at the Minister, "Kingsley, I ask that you strongly convey to the Headmistress that Hogwarts is doing a grave disservice to her students by not giving them adequate and accurate information about the other peoples and cultures, magical and non-magical, we share this island with. I wouldn't be in this situation if Hogwarts had given me this information. We need something better than Binns' prattle about rebellions and the scant information in the Hogwarts library just for proper dealing with those who control our money; never mind that we stand out more and more when we venture into the non-magical world."

Kingsley Shacklebolt nodded, "I see, I will convey that to her most strongly. From my time with the Prime Minister, I know how much we don't know there and you've just made it clear that we are doing equally poorly in educating them about the other magical peoples."

Daggerok cocked and eyebrow ridge as he replied, "No excuses, merely an explanation and an apology? You aren't trying to excuse yourself from this debt?"

"Senior Teller Daggerok, I made a mistake due to faulty knowledge and, because of that, honorable goblins died. Honor would not allow me to attempt to evade paying that debt."

The goblin nodded, "It will not affect your treatment, but it will be remembered. I should also tell you that our legal experts agree with your interpretation of who can be held responsible for Riddle's actions; there are going to be some very unhappy families when we take action. Now, what proposals have you for consideration?"

Juniper passed him the list she had worked on with Andi and Luna. "These are all structured to secure some protection for me, not from the day to day conditions I know I'll face, but from long term effects."

Daggork looked the list over, "I can understand and agree to the "no permanent harm" clause. Why the insistence on passing control of House Potter's vault to another?"

"As a slave, I have no right to property and I do not wish all that my ancestors worked for to be stolen should someone be opportunistic."

The goblin nodded, "Agreeable, though I daresay a few goblins will not appreciate that clause; there are rumors that some would attempt such. Now, this final clause?"

"Protection against getting blindsided when I leave Gringotts after the three years, Senior Teller. I do not wish to exit and find myself in an unexpected and unknown marriage situation or contract, nor do I wish to be blindsided by any other changes. I do offer Gringotts the opportunity, in exchange for the hour a year with trusted advisors, to display me, as an anonymous slave, as they would on Gringott's steps; I'm certain I will find it embarrassing and humiliating, especially if I can hear all the comments but not respond."

"Very well, you seek no special position or advantage but merely seek to protect yourself and your heritage?"

"No, Master Daggerok, I seek nothing and no special treatment for myself. Honor would not allow me to do so while paying this debt."

"Indeed, but that would not stop many wand-wavers we deal with; they would be begging, whining, cajoling, ,blustering, and otherwise attempting to minimize what happens to them. I believe we have a deal, Lady Potter." He pulled out a quill and the original of the contract and made the necessary changes. "If this is acceptable, please sign it."

Juniper looked over the final contract as Kingsley read over her shoulder.

Contract of Servitude

I, the undersigned, in full possession of my mental faculties, and free of any compulsions, charms, potions, or geass, agree to this contract and its stipulations.  
1) I, the undersigned, will be an 'indentured servant' of Gringott's Bank, London.  
2) For a period of three years.  
3) During that time, I shall remain in the care of the Goblins of Gringotts, and will live in the goblin city of Tirith Ungul, which rests below London.  
4) As an indentured servant, I will have no rights or privileges afforded any normal bank customer or person, and will swear to follow any and all commands I might be issued, save for anything that would be construed as illegal by Gringotts, the Ministry of Magic, and the International Confederacy of Wizards.  
5) I will submit to any and all tasks, labours, punishments, etcetera, that I am assigned/will earn during my term of service.  
6) I will suffer no permanent harm, including but not limited to phyiscal, mental, emotional, psychological, and financial damage and damage to my reputation.  
7) During this time, control of the Potter vaults will be passed to the acting head of House Black that I may not have my heritage stolen.  
8) I will be allowed no contact with the outside world for the entire term except for one hour at the end of each year for consultation with the following trusted advisors: Andromeda Tonks, Luna Lovegood, and, if she chooses to accept, Hermione Granger. In consideration of this, Gringotts has the right to display me as an anonymous slave on their steps for one day each year, the choice of day and means of display being solely their choice.  
9) I will agree to never speak to anyone of any secrets I learn during said term.  
10) I will agree to never seek retribution for anything that befalls me during this term, and will swear an oath to this effect.

Juniper nodded. “Do you have a blood quill on hand?”

“June, are you sure about...” Shacklebolt started.

“Blame my saving people thing,” she replied, taking the familiar black quill from Daggerok, “Besides, it gets me away from the public for a few years...” she scribbled her name onto the parchment, wincing as the letters scratched themselves into the back of her hand, before handing it back to the goblin. Apparently satisfied, Daggerock nodded and made a copy which he handed to her.

"This copy is yours to keep."

Juniper took the contract and the goblin senior teller turned, walking back into the bank without another word.

"You're really going through with this," Shack said disbelievingly. It wasn't a question.

"Too late to back out now," Juniper replied, rubbing her scratched hand. "Besides, if it means there wont be another war so soon after the last one..."

"You really are something else," he said, looking at her as though seeing her for the first time. "You can't just disappear. Not for three years. Not while the world is still picking up the pieces after Riddle."

"I'm tired, Shack. And, while not ideal, this is probably the best chance I have at 'getting away from it all'. If it prevents another war on the heels of the last, there's really only one choice I could have made. You know that."

Kingsley nodded, "Do you know how you're going to break the news to your friends?"

Juniper was silent for a moment, thinking about her life to come. "I'll figure something out."

***** King Killgrav's Office*****

"Did she sign, Daggerok?"

"She did, my king, and with only changes to preserve and protect her line, House, and heritage." He passed the final contract over. "She also apologized for her actions, through ignorance, explained how that ignorance originated, and charged their Minister with seeing that deficiency at Hogwarts is eliminated. She did not attempt at any time to evade responsibility or avoid her debt."

The goblin king reviewed the final contract, "I can approve this and no honorable goblin can object to the protections she requested. I suspect, though, that some will lament the loss of the opportunity to plunder the Potter vaults. If she continues to act in honor, she may be worth treating as a captured warrior and not a dishonorable wand-waver."

"My thoughts also, my king, despite her causing my son's death. She has done nothing but act with honor since our first meeting; it is refreshing, I find myself conflicted, I should hate her for my son's death, but she acted out of ignorance and has acted with honor since we first approached her."

oOoOoOo

Two Weeks Later

Juniper and Andromeda had not sat idle. As the primary beneficiary of Sirius Black, June had been named head of House Black in 1996, but was unable to take up the family ring until reaching the age of majority - a date that would pass weeks after her debt was to be called in. Sitting with Minister Shacklebolt, she had reinstated Andromeda to the family, named her as acting head in her place, both for House Black and House Potter, and named Teddy as her heir and beneficiary.

This had the added benefit of reaffirming the transfer of control of the contents of the Potter family vault into Black family hands, ensuring the gold and possessions within would remain untouched throughout her sentence. Goblins as a rule never stole from the Wizards, but with the slave contract, she would lose rights to any possessions and it would not technically be theft at that point, even with the contract as signed.

Ron and Hermione had returned on the twenty-seventh, bringing with them her parents and newborn baby sister from Australia. It had apparently only taken a few hours to find the pair of Muggle dentists, but the conversation that had resulted from un-modifying their memories had taken the better part of the last three weeks. Juniper had sent the couple an owl asking for them to meet her at the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmead, managing to convey the urgency of their meeting while remaining vague about what it was about - only mentioning it concerned her summons by Gringotts.

The bell over the door chimed as her two closest friends stepped inside, both wearing identical looks of confusion. Any other time, June would have laughed at them. Instead, she waved them over to her table, casting a half dozen powerful privacy charms they had utilized during the camping-trip-from-hell the past year. Hermione was, predictably, the first to 'break'.

"What's going on, June?" she asked, using the affecionate nickname she'd come up with their second year. "Your letter was so vague it was like you were trying to be intentionally irritating. How did your meeting with the Goblins go?"

She wanted, more than anything, to tell them the truth. To explain that she would be less than even the lowest House Elf in the eyes of the law for the next three years. Instead, she decided to stick to the cover story that Andromeda had helped her construct.

"I've been offered a special assignment working with Gringotts," she replied. "The details are classified, but it will last for three years."

Hermione raised an eyebrow, but Ron cut in before she could say anything. "Wicked. But, I thought you wanted to be an Auror, not some curse-breaker like Bill."

"I'm not going to be a curse-breaker," Juniper said, honestly. "That requires NEWT level Runes and Arithmancy, neither of which I have. As for being an Auror, that was something I wanted to do in Fourth Year. Besides, I think I've faced enough Dark Wizards for a lifetime. This is...something else." Ron seemed mollified, but Hermione frowned slightly.

"True enough, I suppose," Ron conceded.

"Hey, Ron, why don't you go get us some drinks?" Hermione asked.

"Good idea!" Ron was up and making his way to the bar in a heartbeat.

"That should keep him occupied. He never could resist chatting up Rosmerta," Hermione said, turning to fix Juniper with a look. "Now, what's really going on?"

Of course Hermione would see through the lie. Juniper's heart sank. Careful not to let it betray her thoughts, and thanking her limited abilities in occlumency, she shook her head. "The Goblins have me locked in an unbreakable contract for indentured servitude, magically binding and signed in blood. It's the only payment they will accept for the honorable goblins killed during our intrusion into Gringotts."

"If there's a contract, there has to be an exit clause," She persisted.

"Like the Goblet of Fire had one?" Hermione paled slightly. "I break this contract and I will lose more than just my magic, okay? It's only three years." Juniper smiled in what she hoped was a reassuring manner, but was more likely a grimace, "They'll pass before you know it."

"But June...what about visitors? Would we be able to see you?"

"Not that often, but the contract allows one hour at the end of each year for me to meet with trusted advisors to make sure I'm not blindsided by events and changes in the wizarding world. Andi and Luna are two of them, I'd like you to be the third. I need the smartest people possible advising me."

"You need ask, June? Of course I'll do that." The bushy-hared witch grimmaced, "Besides, you are taking the responsibility for my actions there, too, and I'm not sure I could do what you're doing."

"I got the drinks!" Ron announced, passing back through the privacy wards, and staring at the serious expressions on both girls' faces. "What'd I miss?"

oOoOoOo

Very Late Evening, June 14, 1998 - Early Morning, June 15, 1998

It was almost time. Juniper had used the last of her saved up money to buy dinner and rent a small room in the Leaky Cauldron the previous night. Kreacher was now working over at Hogwarts, under orders to check up on Grimmauld Place every couple of weeks to keep it tidy. Andromeda and Teddy were off visiting her late husband's family in America, and Ron was at the Burrow while Hermione spent the summer enjoying being with her parents and getting to know her new sister, who was already showing signs of being a powerful magical, before returning to Hogwarts in the fall.

The last two weeks had been busy. With Hermione officially in with them, she and her Trusted Advisors had painstakingly made certain every “i” was dotted and every “t” was crossed to safeguard her interests in the wizarding and non-magical worlds. Once re-instated in House Black, Andromeda Tonks had been confirmed and received as her proxy for both House Black and House Potter in the Wizengamot (the absence of representatives of several pureblood families making this far easier) and the votes of those two Houses, plus allied ones, made for a potent voting block in support of reform.

She had re-affirmed the alliance of House Potter with House Longbottom; in the aftermath of “The Battle of Hogwarts”, she had taken the opportunity to sit down several times and talk things over with Neville and they had ended up as not just friends but as the siblings-in-all-but-blood they would have been if not for a manipulative old wizard.. Consequently, Neville was now the only one of her friends, outside her advisors, to know the full story and his supportive embrace, that of a caring and concerned sibling, had helped bolster Juniper’s spirits. Her other friends had received vague letters using the agreed cover story. The other thing that bolstered her spirits was that the three witches advising her had taken to hugging her a lot.

The only downside to this period was that, despite her forthcoming travails, she needed to comfort a distraught Hermione. “I don't understand it,” she complained, “his behavior was great on our trip and I hoped he'd finally matured and I had someone, but he's returned to his prattish attitudes since we returned from Australia.. He threw a major tantrum because I was staying with my parents and my new sister, enjoying them, instead of staying at the Burrow with him; he really got upset about all the time I’ve spent advising you instead of being with him.”

“Molly hasn’t been much better, demanding that I come stay there among 'good and proper wizards and witches' to prepare for living the rest of my life with them and that doesn’t even touch how unhappy she is that you’re going off to do something else instead of ‘coming back to the Burrow to 'properly' mourn Fred'; I swear, I think she wants you to take up with George. I told Ron I'd see him on the Express, if he returns to Hogwarts, and, if he doesn't, I'll catch him when I can. Is it asking too much to have someone who sees me as me and nothing else?”

“Ah, 'good', old bi-polar Ron. You deserve better, Hermione, and, no, that's not too much to ask.. I’m a witch, not a wizard, but you know how I see you; you stuck with me throughout the search and I’ll never forget that. You mean so much to me.” Juniper hugged her close and she returned the hug.

Their last day together, Luna added full on kissing to her hug; she was surprised, but responded quickly. “You were the first to break through my facade, my first friend, and I will be there, waiting for you, when your travails within Gringotts are over and I promise to be there for every advisors' meeting.”

What surprised, and pleased her, was that Hermione did the same.

“You are my first friend, June. I will be there when you leave Gringotts at the end of your time and at every advisors' meeting between now and then.”

Now that the time was finally here, she realized how truly terrified she was. Suddenly, she was back in the Forbidden Forest, each step taking her closer to her coming death. Only, this time, she didn't have the shades of her parents or Sirius to talk her through it and keep her calm. A sudden chime interrupted her thoughts, and she turned to glance at the room's clock. Five minutes before she would officially be a slave to the Goblins. She looked down into her left hand, where the scroll was held. Three years of suffering awaited.

She took a steadying breath and, with a quick turn, apparated to the entrance of the Bank. Three Goblin guards stood there, as well as Daggerok and an unknown wizard in plain grey robes, his hood pulled up so his face was hidden in shadow.

"Many thought you'd run," Daggerok said, "But, I suspected that you would honor your debt, despite any fear."

"I've never backed down from anything in my life, Master Daggerok, I won't start now." she replied, trying to sound more confident than she truly felt. "Besides, honor and duty demand this of me." Judging by the tooth-filled grins on the guards' faces, she wasn't sure they'd bought her false bravado. The hooded wizard said nothing, and though his face was shrouded, Juniper could feel his burning gaze.

Seeing her looking toward the wizard, Daggerok said, "This is Unspeakable Croaker. As Goblins are not allowed to use a wand, " the venom in his voice was clear, "he will serve as the bonder for your magical vow. Turn over your wand, and we can begin."

Juniper was careful to remain as nonthreatening as possible as she withdrew her wand and passed it, grip first, to the hooded wizard. 

"Good, now kneel before me, and take the vow," the Goblin commanded. Juniper dropped to her knees on the steps in front of Daggerok as the goblin stood over her, clasping their hands together. The Unspeakable stepped forward, mutely pulling out his wand.

"Do you vow to take on the role of indentured slave to Gringotts for a period of time of three years?" The senior teller asked.

"I do." she replied. A thin tongue of brilliant flame issued from the Unspeakable's wand and wound its way around their hands like a red-hot wire.

"Do you swear to follow any and all commands issued during your term of service?"

"I do." A second thin tongue of brilliant flame issued from the Unspeakable's wand, joining the first.

"Do you swear to submit to any and all tasks, labours, punishments, et cetera, that you are assigned during your term of service?"

"I do." A third joined the first two, the warmth was becoming unpleasant.

"Do you swear to never speak to anyone of any secrets you may learn during said term?"

"I-I do." The heat from the flames increased as a fourth tongue of flame wrapped around his wrist.

"Do you swear to never seek retribution for anything that befalls you during this term?"

"I do-oooh.... aaahh!" The final tongue of flame seemed to wrap tighter than the others, burning into her core. The flames vanished, leaving an intricate weave of burns around his wrist.

"By the surrendering of your wand, and acceptance of the vow, you have fully accepted the contract," the Goblin senior teller said, "For the next three years, you are the property of Gringotts Bank and the Goblin Nation." 

His task complete, the Unspeakable turned slightly and apparated away. Two of the guards grabbed Juniper by her forearms, and hauling her to her feet, dragged her into the main hall.

Daggerok continued to speak. "As of this moment, you have no rights of any kind. No rights of property. No rights of privacy. No rights of identity. No rights of humanity. When spoken to, you will address any Goblin as Master or Mistress, no matter their rank. You will eat what you are given, wear what you are given, perform whatever duties are ordered of you, and endure whatever is required of you. Do you understand this, slave?"

Juniper shivered, as the doors to the Bank slammed shut behind her. Before her, a group of ten Goblins stood, glaring at her. Two were larger than the rest, leading her to assume they were Lord Ragnok of London, and High King Killgrave of the Goblin Nation. In any other situation, she would feel honored to be in the presence of the two most powerful Goblins in Britain. Now, she only felt cold despair.

"I understand, Master," she replied, averting her eyes from the two royal Goblins in the crowd.

"Then here is your first command," Daggerok said, "Remove all your clothing. Unless you earn a covering, you will be nude at all times."

She could feel her magic pulsing with the command, urging her to obey. 

"Yes, master," she said, and with almost mechanical precision, she undid the clasps of her robes, allowing them to fall from her shoulders into a heap on the floor. 

She had expected such a command, and had taken the initiative to be prepared. As such, aside from the inexpensive simple pumps she slipped off her feet, she was already naked. While not overly large, her breasts were far from flat, respectable perky 34-C cups stood high and proud on her 5'-6" high frame; her mahogany hair cut in a short bob, head bowed, she awaited further commands. Years of toil at the Dursley's and Quidditch at Hogwarts had left her body lithe and wiry, toned with well defined, but not overdone, muscles. As a matter of preference, her pubic hair was neatly trimmed, framing her pussy, and gave proof that her hair color was natural. The cool air made her nipples hard and she a motion to cover her modesty, but a glare from Daggerok was enough to dissuade her of that notion.

"Great Mab!," exclaimed one of the guards, "What happened to your back? And your leg?" The scar tissue on both being extensive and noticeable.

Juniper grimaced, "Souvenirs of the 'loving family' Dumbledore left me with. My relatives were quite abusive, as you can tell. She raised one leg, "This was the result of 'Aunt Marge' setting her dog on me. If I never see them again, it will be way too soon." 

"You come to us almost unclothed already, human?" one of the royals asked. "Are you so eager to be the plaything of the People? To allow us 'filthy beasts' to torment your fragile body? Speak...I, Killgrave, would know."

"I never intended harm to your people, your Majesty," she replied, making no move to cover herself. "Nevertheless, I did cause harm. The lives lost cannot be replaced, or even properly repaid, by my surrender, but honor demands that I pay for my actions; as the Christian Bible says, ‘Without the shedding of blood, there is no remission for sin, no atonement'.”

“To atone for the honorable goblins whose deaths I have caused, I must needs commit, as Mr. Churchill put it, my ‘blood, toil, tears, and sweat’ within Gringotts. Of course I’m afraid, no intelligent person would fail to be. However, if I did not at least try, even knowing what horrors might await me? Then I truly would be less than the lowest creatures of the world."

One of the guards seemed to think she was insulting them, and with a swift pull from his side, unfurled a whip that came artfully crashing down on one globe of her firm ass and curled under to strike her pussy. She was silent for a moment, eyes wide in shock, before a pained screech was torn from her lips and she barely managed to remain standing, shivering in pain.

"STAY THAT HAND, Crowhook!" Killgrave said, "She was not insulting us, but those even we Goblin's despise - the honourless and oathbreakers." He leered at the nude, shivering form standing before him. "Tell us, slave, who were you referring to?"

"T-t-t-to those bottom-feeders who have no honor, your Majesty, like those marked minions of Tom Riddle's and those who cloak their dishonor in the trappings of honor..”

“Good answer, slave! The rest was almost what I would expect from a goblin.” Turning to Daggerok, he commanded, "Have her cleaned, searched, prepared, and collared," the Goblin High King grinned, "remembering that I have claimed 'first ride on this mare', then take her to her new home for the next three years, and let her contemplate her fate for the rest of the night. LEN MAK!" 

With that last Goblanachs phrase, the group dispersed, leaving only three guards, a Senior Teller, and a nude, shivering young woman, alone in the great hall.

"Start moving, slave," one of the guards, Crowhook, snapped, his whip twitching in his grip. "And leave the robes," he said with a nasty grin as Rose started to bend down to pick up her discarded garment. "You won't be needing them, or your shoes for that matter."

"Your pardon, master," Juniper replied, only to receive another sharp crack of the whip on her naked ass.

"That's 'Yes, Master' to you, slave!" Crowhook snarled.

"Y-yes, M-master..." she whimpered, tears stinging her eyes as she resisted the urge to rub her sore cheek. "Master goblin, if it please you, might I be allowed to dump these in the nearest refuse bin? It feels wrong to just leave these for your cleaning people to dispose of."

"And why should this matter to you, slave? What care you for these menials?"

"It matters because I was taught early to clean up after myself and, too, that would be the final ceremonial ending of the previous phase of my life. As for the menials, I have learned that they too are important to a smoothly functioning society and I don't wish to make their work more difficult; besides, as a slave I may be assigned to work with them and I don't wish to be remembered as ‘that wand-waver who gave us more work’.”

"Very well, gather them and take them to the bin on our way. Now move, before I grow impatient, slave," Crowhook said.

"Yes, master," she said. "Sorry for disobeying you, master."

"You'll do well to learn your place," Daggerok said, speaking up. "Now, move. Crowhook, follow behind and make sure she keeps up."

Crowhook's answering grin was more frightening to Rose than his earlier outrage. She mentally vowed not to lag behind as they marched further into the bank, stopping to drop her armload in the first rubbish bin they came to.

Back in the shadows, one member of the cleaning crew looked at another, "A wand-waver who spoke for us and considered us, how strange. We must report this to our clan leaders."

For such short beings, the Goblins could move quickly when they were of a mind to do so. Juniper found herself having to practically jog to keep up with Daggerok and the other guard, her breasts bouncing with every step. Their path seemed to take them passed every office and suite on the floor, with every Goblin standing outside their respective offices jeering insults, openly laughing at her humiliation, or making obscene gestures that she really didn't want to know the meaning of.

By the time the procession had made it to the lifts located in the back of the bank, Juniper had slipped and fallen three times earning a total of seven lashes across her back, ass and breasts from Crowhook. The lashings across her breasts had surprised her, for as vicious as the strike was, there was no mark or blood. Only pain.

At her obvious confusion, the other guard present explained, "These are magical weapons. Clearly we don't want to devalue our property by unnecessarily damaging it. So you get the pain of being whipped without the lasting marks, and Crowhook here gets to smack you around to his shriveled heart's content."

Crowhook simply smirked, his lips curling nastily to show a row of sharp fangs, before bringing the whip down across her back, shocking her into falling once more.

"Enough, Crowhook," barked Daggerock. "You've had your fun. Now stop, before you take things too far!"

"I think I haven't taken things far enough!" Crowhook spat, "This little gylem is getting away with murdering my..."

"Griphook was an Uesg'zqiejq, and died an Uesg'zqiejq," the other guard interjected. "He gave this gylem information on the bank's inner security, and led her to the high security vaults. That he died after her escape only means the Nation was saved the trouble of executing him ourselves."

Crowhook moved to strike the other guard for his insolent tone. Instead of flinching away, the guard snarled something in Gobbledygook and Crowhook stopped. After a moment, he lowered the whip and, with a muttered reply, spat in Acacia's face before stalking back toward the offices. She stood in mute shock as his saliva slid down her cheek. The lift doors opened with a clang and Acacia was pushed inside, Daggerock and the other guard stepping in behind.

"Was it wise to anger him?" Daggerock asked. "Crowhook can make your life difficult if he has a mind to do so."

"That emolek would have damaged the slave had he continued," was the response. 

"I'm just glad he's gone," Juniper said, speaking up now that the shock of having been spat on had passed. "He was quite rude."

Daggerok slapped her in the mouth, shocking her into silence again. "He is a Goblin of the Nation and, as such, also your master. You will keep a civil tongue while speaking of your masters, understood?"

"Y-yes, master...I...I'm s-sorry, I misspoke."

"You can make up for your indiscretion, slave," the guard said, "and express your appreciation in a more appropriate manner for your station."

"I..."

"Get on your knees and service me, now, Slave," the guard said.

Her very magic compelling her, Juniper found herself dropping quickly to her knees and crawling toward the Goblin, her breasts swaying with each movement. She had never done anything like this...not even with Fred. She had to resist the urge to cry at the memory of the would-be Marauder. With trembling hands, she reached grabbed his trousers and pulled them down to his knees revealing two things. First, he wore no pants beneath, and second, he was hard. Standing just over four feet tall, his penis was nearly eight inches long and two inches wide. 

"Don't just stare," he snapped, "it's not going to suck itself, you know."

Reaching out with shaking hands, eyes wide, she gripped his cock and began stroking it up and down. She leaned forward and licked the head slowly, wrapping her lips around the tip and sliding her head down slowly to take him as deep as she felt she could. Apparently impatient, he grabbed her by the back of the head, forcing his cock down her throat. She began to gag, unable to breathe properly, as he began roughly fucking her face. He continued in this vein for half a minute longer before pushing her roughly off himself. Juniper landed back to the wall, coughing and spluttering from his treatment of her. The guard stepped forward, and for a moment, she thought he would strike her with his fist. Instead, he grabbed her by the chin and forced her vivid green eyes to meet his onyx black eyes.

"Next time, move faster," He said, "And learn to breathe through your nose."

"Y-yes..." she coughed, her throat slightly sore, "Y-yes, master..."

"Now, get back to work," He commanded.

Quickly crawling back to her knees, Juniper reached out and took hold of the Goblin's cock, shoving the whole length down her throat not wanting to incur his wrath. Despite having had no prior experience, she found herself working as if by instinct. One of her hands holding his cock by the base, while her other fondled his testicles, already heavy with cum. She felt his fingers thread through her raven hair, gripping a handful to guide her. 

Deciding to let her instincts guide her, she pulled the cock from her mouth, pressing it to her cheek and looking into his eyes while still stroking him, asked; "Am I doing a good job, master?"

"Yes..." He grunted, "Don't stop!"

"Yes, master," she said, licking his ball sack and running her tongue along his length from base to head before taking him back into her mouth, humming against the fleshy intruder in her throat. Within minutes, the Goblin grunted, and pulled her hair tightly, keeping her mouth around his cock as he ejaculated rope after thick rope of cum.

"I'm cumming!" the guard grunted, "Swallow it all, slave." 

Despite the potently sour taste, Juniper dutifully tried to swallow everything, but it proved to be too much and she gagged, coughing the last mouthful out and onto the floor. Magic compelling her to complete the command, she knelt forward and began licking the floor clean - cringing inwardly at the taste, but unable to stop until the polished marble gleamed with her saliva - her mouth, chin and hair covered in the Goblin's seed.

The lift came to a stop with a chime, and Daggerok motioned for Juniper to follow him. As she began to climb to her feet, she felt a sharp kick knock her forward. Catching herself with her hands, she looked back to see the guard putting away his cock.

"You present such a nice view on your hands and knees," he said, "I think you can crawl the rest of the way."

oOoOoOo

Decontamination Chamber

Powerful torrents of ice-cold water sprayed from holes in the walls, assaulting Juniper from all directions. When the High King had said for her to be cleaned, she had expected a bath, if not a shower. 'Really', she thought, 'I shouldn't be surprised.' If the past hour was any indication, the Goblins wanted her submissive and humiliated. They certainly didn't seem to be interested in her serving as a domestic servant as the Dursleys had. The water stopped and two Goblins stepped into the room carrying scrub brushes.

"Raise your arms above your head," the first Goblin stated. Shivering from the cold, and noticing them both fingering the whips by their sides, Juniper decided to comply quickly. 

The pair of Goblins began not-so-gently scrubbing her down, the brushes seemed to be self-lathering. What were those brushed made from? It felt like they were taking off at least two layers of skin with each pass! She bit her lower lip trying to keep from making any noises of discomfort. After being scrubbed raw and rinsed off, the Goblins left her to dry off.

After her 'shower', she was led down a long corridor to the archivist's chamber. The archivist, an elderly Goblin named Razorgrin, looked up as she stepped in. He looked like a shriveled, toothless walnut. His eyes were white with cataracts and the only hair he had was a few strands of wispy, white hair sticking out of his ears and nose. 

"Ah, it's the gylem. Though, from your contract, I don't think that term quite applies to you anymore, hmm?" She shifted slightly, uncomfortable under his stare. "Well, no matter. You are Gringotts property, now, and need to be marked as such. There are two ways to go about that, and we are going to use both. Come, help me to my feet. I'm not as young as I look."

Juniper crossed the room and helped the old Goblin to his feet.

"We Goblins used to house magical Britain's convicted criminals, you know?" He began hobbling further into the room, expecting Juniper to follow. "In order to make the convicts more docile, they were fitted with a set of runic manacles that bound their magical core, effectively rendering them squibs. Even if they somehow managed to get a wand, it wouldn't work for them," the venerable Goblin said with a grin filled with razor sharp teeth. "This practice was discontinued in the early eighteenth century when the Fortress of Azkaban was appropriated by the Ministry of Magic as a prison. The island fortress came with a veritable army of demons whose very presence sent anyone into a cold despair, sapping the will to resist or escape...and in some extreme cases, even the will to live. The Goblins and their manacles were no longer needed."

Juniper looked mildly interested in the impromptu lesson, but her face must have betrayed her confusion. Razorgrin continued, "The point I am trying to make is that despite the manacles not being needed by the Vemc'vetiq, we kept them...and improved on the design. This is the result of those improvements." 

The Goblin opened the box to reveal a black, leather collar with several runes etched along the interior. Juniper had never regretted having not taken Ancient Runes as an elective when she'd had the chance. 

"Kneel before me, girl, and bare your neck. This will be yours while you reside in our city. This will be the only thing you should ever have to wear. The runes, in addition to suppressing your magic, will also keep you protected from heat and cold. You will not have to worry about environmental conditions effecting you adversely."

Juniper knelt and lifted her chin. He put the collar on place, locking it with a stroke of his finger.

"Squniqa Gringotts er auy neqj O," he incanted. She gasped, feeling the runs on the collar heat up against her skin. A feeling of restriction spread across her body, as though she were wearing a skin tight bodysuit. Once the restriction settled, another sensation spread from her core throughout her entire body. She gasped out loud. Her skin felt like it was on fire! "Ah, yes. Sensory enhancement. That would be one of the other improvements I had mentioned. How do you feel?"

Juniper moaned, reaching to grope her breasts, her nipples painfully erect. 

"Oh, no we can't have that. You will only get pleasure that your masters give you, and take none for yourself." The command rang heavy in her ears, her magic responding, instantly forcing her to comply, sending her back into the crawling position, causing her to whimper softly. "That's better. Now, for your second mark. This one a bit more permanent." Her eyes widened as he pulled out a large, heavy looking iron brand with the seal of Gringotts Bank. "Now, this might sting a little..."


	2. Prompt Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A possible prompt for someone to take this challenge up with. I'll be posting this on HPfanficarchive as well, once they get out of server maintenance mode.
> 
> Please, someone take this up.

Day 907...

Time had long since lost all meaning to Juniper, as she continued to push the grinding wheel along its track, sweat pouring down her naked back and down the cleft of her ass. The ever present sting from her last whipping kept her mind from slipping away to that blank space she'd grown accustomed to during her first few months of servitude to the various clans of Tirith Ungol.

A loud, shrill whistle sounded throughout the cavern she'd been assigned to for the day, allowing her to finally come to a rest. As was required, she immediately sank to her knees, crossing her arms behind her back so her tits with their pierced nipples were thrust forward. One of her overseers for the day, a fierce young warrior named Shagtusk, walked over with a small skin of water.

“First you service me, slave, then you get your water,” he growled, his cock already freed from his trousers. “Mouth only. Your tits are filthy.”

“Yes, Master,” she replied, leaning forward to kiss the head of the goblin's red veined member, as was also required whenever she had to use her mouth on a male goblin. All part of keeping her beaten down, to 'thank them for the privilege' to 'worship' something so far above her station as a slave.

Having long since learned to 'hum' in Parseltongue, it did not take her long to bring the young overseer to climax, his porridge like load sliding down her throat.

“By the great stones, that mouth is incredible,” he muttered, tucking his now limp member back into the folds of his trousers. “Shame our clan already used up our three months with you, slave. I never did get to see if your ass is as good as that mouth.”

Juniper glanced up at him, opening her mouth once then closing it. This was the method she had been taught to request permission to speak. Shagtusk smirked, but nodded his ascent.

“I believe I am assigned here again tomorrow, Master Shagtusk,” she said, “If you wish, I shall prepare myself tonight so that you may take my ass without problems then.”

“Much as I'm sure Shagtusk would love that, ubil-achme,” a new voice spoke up, causing the two to look towards the entrance to the cavern. Daggerok stood there, along with Grimclaw, the guard whose life she had saved during Clan Hook's uprising several months previous. The injuries she'd sustained plus her own actions that day had surprised many.

Her choice after her recovery had been even more shocking.

“I'm afraid that you've been reassigned to a different task tomorrow,” Daggerok continued. “You'll be working in my office on the surface. Grimclaw will fill you in on the details, after you've been cleaned.”

“Shame, I like watching her push the grind wheel,” Shagtusk said, pushing Juniper forward with his boot so her face landed on the floor and leaving her ass up in the air. “Her cheeks clench so nicely with each step, just begging for a lash.” He gave her left buttock a firm squeeze and a slap for emphasis.

“I prefer watching her shake when she's on cart duty,” Grimclaw laughed, “A better ornament for the front of the carts I doubt we'll ever find. Especially when we use the brush attachment on the front.”

Juniper shivered, remembering the last time she'd been lashed to the front of one of the mining carts for a day. The brush attachment was designed to rotate at the same speed as the cart, constantly whipping her pussy from bottom to top, its stiff bristles stimulating her mound and clit but never enough to bring her to climax.

And last time they'd coated the brushes with hot pepper oil, and fixed nettle leaves at random spots.

“Fond memories for all, save for the slave here," Daggerok replied. "But I'm sure you'll have another opportunity, Shagtusk. For now, Grimclaw has a job to do, and you have reports to write."

Shagtusk nodded, giving Juniper another sharp spank before walking off. Grimclaw pulled a chain from his hip, attaching it to her clit piercing with a negligent wave of his hand.

"Come, slave," he said, "You get a special treat today. I've arranged for an actual hot water bath for you. After all, you need to look and smell extra pretty for your day in Daggerok's office!"

Juniper looked up in actual shock at that statement, her jade colored eyes wide with hope. "T-truly, master?" she asked. "A...a REAL bath!?"

"Yes indeed, pretty," he said, tugging on the chain and causing her to squeak as it pulled on her clit. "Now, get crawling. Before that bath, you have a gauntlet to run."

Juniper whimpered, not looking forward to the journey. "Paddles, canes, whips, or hands, master?" she asked, her buttocks clenching involuntarily at the thought.

"Canes tonight, ubil-achme," he replied, admiring the way her hips moved as they moved towards the nearist mining lift. "It won't be too bad...only thirty or fourty of my fellow guards tonight. Everyone else is preparing for Lord Ragnok's daughter's presentation to the nation." He grinned as the door shut on them. "I hear the girl wants you there for her initiation. Her first whipping of a slave!"

Juniper swallowed at that. She'd seen some initiations during her time in Tirith Ungol. The Carrow twins, after their enslavement, had been used to initiate members of Grimclaw's own clan.

They still couldn't stop screaming at the meer sight of a cane. It made them very...popular...with the Switch clan.

The lift opened, and Juniper shivered. Thirty goblin guards lined the path towards the slave bathing area. Each had a smooth birch cane in their hands, and all wore the same sinister grin.

"Only one pass, pretty," Grimclaw said, "Then you get your bath,. And if you're real good during this little walk, I might even let you cum after you suck my cock."

Juniper gave him a watery smile, before taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly. "Shall I crawl, or walk between them, Master?" she asked. "If I walk, the other masters may be able to strike at my thighs, tits, and pussy if they wish?"

Grimclaw barked a sharp laugh at that, as did the nearest Goblins who heard her. "We've really trained this one well, haven't we brothers?" he asked. "The slave didn't even need to be prodded to make the offer this time! Offered her entire body to the gauntlet right off the bat!"

"The bitch just gets better each day!"

"Maybe she's coming to like being the People's slave!"

"Let's get Daggerok to re-work her contract! I think she'd like another three years!"

"I want to whip that clit! Make her walk! Start the Gauntlet!"

"GAUNTLET! GAUNTLET! GAUNTLET!"

Grimclaw laughed again, giving Juniper's clit chain another sharp tug. Without a word of protest, the dark haired girl stood, a small moan escaping her lips as the chain pulled on her clit, the links slipping between the lips of her hairless labia, pressing againest her perenneum and sliding just slightly between the lower portions of her ass cheeks. Without any encouragement, she raised her arms up, crossing her hands behind her head, thus maximizing the ammount of space on her naked body the goblins could strike at.

"Let's begin," Grimclaw said, giving her ass a sharp slap with his meaty palm, pushing her forward. Almost immediately after, the first of the canes came crashing down across her tits and over her pussy, only to be swung back around to criss-cross over her back, buttocks, and lower thighs.

Each strike brought forth a sharp gasp or wail from the poor girl, but not once did she plead for mercy. After over two years, she'd learned to never bother trying.

"Oh, and you'll be getting an extra strong enema before the bath too!" Grimclaw shouted over the laughter of his fellow guardsmen.

Of course...

oOoOoOo

Daggerok's office was different from the last time she'd been there. It seemed more spacious.

At Juniper's enquiring look, the senior teller smirked. "Meerly a simple expansion charm," he said, answering her unasked question. "I have a number of important meetings today. A few with groups as many as eight or nine. As such, I needed space for a conference table." He gestured to a stone set in the middle of the room that looked like it was made of obsidian.

Juniper nodded. "What task shall I be serving for you, Master Daggerok?" she asked, kneeling before his desk. "Am I to be a server again? Or am I to serve as a scribe this time?"

"Neither, slave," Daggerok said. "Some of these meetings could be...contentious, shall we say. Given the hostile natures of some of my visitors, it's been decided that their wands must be kept secure. Since no Goblin may hold a wand, we need someone who can."

Juniper frowned. "But, as a slave, I am not permitted to hold a wand either," she said, "How can I hold on to them for you if that is forbidden?"

Daggerok grinned. "The law states that you cannot 'hold' the wands," he said, "But not that you may have them on...or IN your body elsewhere."

Juniper gulped. She had a feeling she knew exactly what he meant by 'In'. Suddenly that enema earlier made a lot more sense...

A slight gesture from Daggerok's hand, and two stone posts rose up from the ground five feet from the stone table. Another gesture, and smaller , wider one appeared between them, as well as a flat square block about half a foot in front of that one.

Without any promting, Juniper crawled over to the set up, turing to rest the back of her head on the smaller block while placing her back against the flat post. With a bit of effort, she was able to raise her legs and lower body up, her legs spread to rest against the two thinner posts. Stone manacles formed securing her legs and leaving her spread wide and open.

"This is as much for my personal enjoyment as for the shock value towards the gylem who are coming to see me," Daggerok said, running one of his sharp claws over her puckered anus and earning a small whimper from the girl. "I'm going to case a continuous cleansing charm on your ass. When the gylem come in, they'll be required to sheath their wands in it. After each meeting is done, they'll be allowed to withdraw them from your ass." He smiled a particularly dark smale at her. "I'll even tell them that they may cast tickling or stinging charms as they pull them out. And all you have to do is lie there and enjoy!"

"You really can be a bastard, you know that Master Daggerok?" she asked, thankful that it was just the two of them in the office. Only with Daggerok and his clan could she let some of her old 'snarkiness' out. The benifit of saving Daggerok's life a year previous...

Daggerok laughed, before dipping his fingers into her pussy, seeking out her g-spot and giving it a hard rub, bringing her to fast and wet climax. As she trembled, he cast the charm on her anus, causing her to squirm as she felt the phantom sensation of ants crawling all around her rectum.

The Hook clan had made her keenly aware of just how that felt in real life.

"Now, the final touch," Daggerok said, laying a cloth over her face. "Part of an invisibility cloak. No one will know who you are, but you'll know all who visit. Something you'll be able to use in your meeting with your advisors next month. High King Kilgrav said he wants your last display day to be...extra special. But for now, business."

She watched as he moved to sit at the head of the stone table, ringing a bell to let in the first group.

As the Greengrass family walked in, she shivered. Lord Greengrass, his wife, two brothers, and Daphne and Astoria. Plus two solicitors. Eight wands about to be shoved in her butt. With just as many stinging and tickling hexes to come.

It was going to be a long day...


	3. Mines and Forges

Day 492...

“Get out here, slave!” came the gruff voice of the cell master, Rakerok. “You've got extra work today!”

Juniper shivered, rising from her small pile of straw with its coarse wool blanket. She was careful not to catch her nipple and clit piercings on the cloth, knowing from many past experiences how annoying the painful tug was on her sensitive body.

She winced as she crawled out of her cell, passing under the raised hatch just a little to close causing the cold iron bars to brush against the phantom welts that criss crossed her back. She still had to wonder at the magical ingenuity of her goblin masters...whips that caused pain, but no injury? Truly, masters of their 'art'.

Juniper immediately took her normal position before her jailor, knees spread and hands clasped behind her head, displaying her naked charms for all to see. Rakerok smiled, before lifting one of his boots and rubbing it firmly against the kneeling girl's pussy.

“Seems a shame to send you off to work every day,” Rakerok said, “You were made to be fucked, not shovel dragon shit. If I was in charge, you'd spend your days full of goblin cum.”

Juniper looked up, opening and closing her mouth once, requesting permission to speak as she had been taught in her first weeks of servitude.

“No, I don't think you need to speak, Potter-bitch,” Rakerok said, “The only sounds I ever want to her from you are moans and cries of pain anyway.” He gave her pussy a hard nudge, causing Juniper to squeak, before moving his foot away. “You're going to the iron mines this morning, then to the lower forges this afternoon. Gonna have a real hard day. Now, get crawling. Your meal awaits.

Juniper nodded, placing her hands on the ground and crawling towards the feeding trough set in the far wall. Several other slaves, both male and female, were already there, slurping up the grey, tasteless sludge the goblin's fed their property. She moved into her usual place, ignoring the glare from Parkinson as she passed her by, even as one of the other goblin overseers grabbed the pug-faced girl by her unkempt hair and began dragging her towards the cleaning area.

“You're on wheel duty today, dog,” he muttered as he dragged her off. “And you had best do better than last week, or that ass of yours will be permanently black and blue!”

Juniper smirked, even as she dipped her mouth into the slowly moving sludge, swallowing a mouthful. The bitch had been trying to make her life even more miserable since finding out that Juniper's enslavement was only for 3 years rather than the 50 she was doomed to serve thanks to her Death Eater father. That attempted gang bang with Edgecombe and Turpin almost got them all consigned to 'The Wall' – a place where slaves of both genders were sent to be fucked non-stop day in and day out, with no relief and no rest.

That bitch, Alecto, had been driven completely mad after just two days of having her pussy and ass plowed by the goblins.

“Finish up, Potter,” Rakerok ordered. “Need to hose you down before you head to the iron mine.”

Juniper took one last slurp of the 'food', knowing she'd need her strength today, before crawling to his side. Looking up, she saw that he had fished his cock out of his trousers. Without hesitation, she set to work with her mouth, using her hands to squeeze his leathery, egg sized balls just the way he liked.

“Oooh, yes,” the goblin groaned. “You really are the best cock-sucker in this cohort. Just for this...urrrghhh...I'll let you cum once before you...oh!...go to work!”

Juniper smiled slightly around the cock in her mouth, using parseltongue to say 'thank you' and bringing the overseer off. She pulled away, letting the thick ropes of cum splash across her tits rather than sucking it down, since she knew he liked looking at her covered in his seed.

Rakerok smiled nastily as he reached down, smearing some of his spunk all around her left nipple, before hooking his claw through her hoop piercing. With a firm tug, he pulled her towards the hosing area. “Like I said, you get to cum now, Potter,” he said, “I'll spray your clit with the hose till you pop off!” She smiled back at him, even as she winced inside. An Ice Cold spray on her magically hyper-sensitive clit?

Ah, well. At least it'd be quick. She did have a rep for cumming fast and often since her arrival over a year and a half ago...

oOoOoOo

“Make sure her harness is good and tight, grunts!” the Mine Master, a stern female goblin named Colclaw, shouted, as Juniper was fitted with a modified miner's harness. This one left her legs bent backwards with her feet against her buttocks, with straps above and below her tits, and a ring that settled directly over her anus, leaving her cheeks spread and her hole exposed to the air. Her clit and nipple piercings were connected via a stronger version of her leash chain, with a small square 'platform' hanging from them just blow her navel. On it, rested several tools and picks for her duties.

Juniper grunted as the straps around her chest tightened once more, making it difficult to breath.

“Its as tight as can be without damaging the slave, Mistress Colclaw,” one of the attendants reported.

“Good, now get to your mining areas,” she ordered. “I'll instruct the slave on what to do. And remember, she's only to be touched during a breaks. No fucking, fondling, or getting your little cocks sucked till then! Understood?”

Shouts of agreement came from the crew, who rushed off to fulfil their duties. Colclaw looked down at the panting girl, smirking as she drew a pair of chains, one with a hook-like attachment, from a track along a nearby wall. “You're probably wondering how you're going to mark the wall where there's good iron while your like that,” she said, attaching the hook-less chain to one of the straps around her chest. “You'll be lifted and lowered by these chains, up and down the wall of the cavern, till we find a good spot. The tools you've been given will shake and glow when you find a good spot.” She then looked at Juniper's quivering ass cheeks. “Of course, that one chain wouldn't be enough. We need to hold onto you in some other way...” She lifted the chain with its smooth metal hook towards Juniper's ringed anus. “Now, this will be VERY cold...”

The dark haired girl whimpered, but did her best to relax as the ice cold metal was forced past the tight ring of muscles and into her rectum. Despite being surrounded by the hot flesh of her ass, the hook seemed to stay almost frozen even as Colclaw attached it to the ring circling her hole. “Permanent cooling charm,” the gobliness said, “My own touch. Don't want you getting too comfortable now, do we?” The snide cackling only made the situation worse. “Now, one last bit, then we can start with the north wall.”

Juniper looked up, an eyebrow raised in question. Colclaw smirked, then flicked the anal hook with one of her claws, causing it to start vibrating and creating a dull hum against the anal ring. The poor girl's eyes widened, even as she bit back a squeal of shock.

Really, she should have expected this. She'd gotten used to having the goblins fuck her ass over the last year or so, and having things shoved up there was common place these days. She'd endured enemas, hoses, hot wax, spiked dildos...practically every type of torment the goblins could come up with, she'd endured. Honestly, she'd even come to like some of the play that was done.

But one thing she hated...absolutely HATED...was vibrators in her ass.

“Only six hours till your shift ends here, pretty,” Colclaw said, pulling out her whip and cracking it hard against Juniper's trembling rear, a sharp shriek coming from the girl's lips. “Then you go to my brother Rotclaw in the lower forge. He said he's got something extra special planned for you this time.” A wave of her claw, and the chains on her back and anal hook pulled taught, lifting the girl into the air and drawing a keening wail from Juniper as the vibrating metal pressed hard against the sensitive flesh inside her ass.

“M-mist-tr-tesss!” she moaned, trying to speak. Colclaw frowned, lashing out with her whip and catching Juniper right across her nipples.

“No talking, slave!” the gobliness shouted. “Now, to work!”

“B-but...”

“Seems you need a reminder,” Colclaw said. Reaching into a pouch at her side, she pulled out two metal spheres. With a waved of her hand, the spheres started to glow blue, before they levitated and shot forward, one towards Junipers mouth and the other towards her pussy. Before she could react, the spheres pushed into both orifices, drawing another distressed squeal from her. “Random effects on those,” Colclaw said, “Shocks, hot, cold, you know the drill. You can keep them all shift, and during your time in the forge. I'm sure Rotclaw won't mind.” She lifted her whip. “And you get ten on the tits for even trying to talk back.”

The nearby workers grinned as they watched the show.

oOoOoOo

Rotclaw grimaced as he watched his sister all but drag the Potter girl into the forge hall. “Dragon Bollocks,” he muttered, “The Punishment Spheres, Colclaw? How long have they been in her? She needs to be focused for her work today, not half mad from those things!”

Colclaw frowned at her brother as she gave Juniper's ass a hard shove with her steel pointed boot. The poor girl still had the anal hook in place, humming away as it continued to vibrate deep into her bowels. “She tried to talk back when I told her to stay silent,” the gobliness explained. “She needed a lesson...”

“So have all your workers pinch her nipples and clit for an hour, or give her one of those really nasty rods that go up her pisser!” Rotclaw said, “Now I'll have to rework my whole plan for her.” He sighed, waving the fuming female off. “Just go, Colclaw. I'll deal with you after evening meal.” His sister 'hmmph'd, then walked off, leaving him to stair down at the squirming girl kneeling before him. A quick wave of his hand caused the spheres to deactivate, Juniper spitting out the one in her mouth while its brother in her pussy slid out with an obsene 'schlooop' noise, drawing laughter from some of the other smiths in the forge.

Juniper glanced around, trying to re-center herself, even as the vibrations from her hook caused her belly to tremble. There were only six other goblins in the forge today, though there were seven other female slaves present, all currently manacled to one of the walls. Some were upside down, with goblins taking measurements of the space between their legs. Nearby, cauldrons of some white substance lightly bubbled away.

Around the room, there were various contraptions designed to hold someone immobile, whilst leaving plenty of flesh exposed. Coupled with the cauldrons, the number of other slaves, and the large amount of what looked like molten bronze, and Juniper was able to piece together a rough idea of what was going to happen.

“I had planned on you just going around the cavern with water for the smiths and slaves,” Rotclaw said, “But even if I take that hook out of your ass, you'll still be shivering from those spheres. With all the hot metal and other things that will be going on, I won't risk it. Too much chance of you getting a real burn and voiding your contract.” He smiled evilly then. “Guess you go from water bitch to model then! Quiktusk! Take one of the Carrow bitches off the wall – they both look alike anyway, we'll just do the other one twice! Potter here will be our other model!”

“Yes, Forge-master!”

The rest of the day was a hellish experience in 'hot-waxing'. One by one, the various slave girls – Megan Jones, Tracy Davis, Su Li, Mandy Brocklehurst, Hestia Carrow, Sally-Anne Perks, and Juniper (who replaced the obviously relieved Flora Carrow), were lead to the various contraptions throughout the cavern, each bound to their chosen device as the cauldrons with their lightly bubbling wax were levitated over to the various stations.

Tracy was chained face down to a tilting rack that was repeatedly being tipped down and up, dunking her full brown breasts in deep pans of the melted wax and then lifting them free to allow the wax to dry. She gasped and sobbed as each layer was applied. When her overseer was satisfied he tilted the dark skinned girl upright. Her breasts, now encased in hard wax to their roots, jutted perpendicularly out from her body in impossibly perfect white rounded cones, with tips like miniature stalactites over her nipples. She was then forced to crawl to a large trough filled with an ice cold potion, and made to dip her breasts into it, causing the wax to alchemically transform into a plaster that the goblin practically ripped from her body, drawing a sharp wail from the girl.

Su Li and Mandy, the Ravenclaws of the group, were chained to spits large enough to roast an ox for a medieval feast. As the spits turned the goblins took turns pouring the hot wax over them. From neck to ankle they were now caked in the stuff, their over-seers taking great care to get every inch of flesh including their pussies and ass-holes. After a dip in the ice-potion, a simple severing charm split their plaster casings down the sides, freeing them and allowing the goblins to reconnect the two halves.

Hestia arguably had the worst station in the cavern. A female goblin was attempting something subtler with the Carrow’s slim body. Hestia was bound on her back with her legs splayed and doubled over so the pout of her cleft stood out. The woman had pried open her labia and poured the hot wax into the valley thus formed, ignoring the girl's wails of pain, and the sobbing of her twin who knelt nearby. With a few waves of her claws, Hestia's lower body was raised up, allowing the gobliness to pour more of the wax over her pelvic region and even over her ass and between the cheeks. Once cooled, the girl was made to then wade through the potion, her skin turning blue as the cold seeped into her skin, before her plaster 'panties' were removed.

Sally-Anne and Megan were hung by their wrists, forced to dip their own feet into the wax, then repeat the process with the potion. Their over-seer stood behind them, cracking his whip on both of their backsides at even the slightest hesitation from either girl. Already, a pile of feet was stacked off to the side.

As for Juniper, Rotclaw himself took care of her station. After pushing plastic straws up her nostrils, he then began to pour melted wax from small jugs over her, smiling at her wriggles and snuffles through her breathing straws as the wax coated her face, and then worked his way down her body. Rather than try and make the now blinded girl crawl into the potion, he took an empty jug, filled it, and poured it over her as well. Once the transformation finished, he peeled the casting off her, leaving her skin slightly reddened from the irritation.

“Now, switch stations!”

Over the course of the next few hours, the girls endured all the stations. It came almost as a relief as the hook was pulled from Juniper's shapely rear when she was forced to the spit-roast station, freeing her from the torment of the vibrations in her ass.

Finally, after all the stations were finished, the girls were all lead to a pair of wheels, connected to two of the large furnaces in the cavern. One by one, each girl was chained to one of the spokes on the wheel, each realizing what they were about to be forced to do.

“Now, push!” Rotclaw shouted, cracking his whip against Juniper's ass. The girl jumped with a cry, but immediately began to push the wooden spoke, as the girls behind and in front of her did the same. With each rotation (and plenty of whips cracked against various asses), the forges were fed air, thus stoking the flames and melting whatever metal was inside.

As the remaining hours in the day ticked by, Juniper was able to glance over at the smiths and see what they were doing. The various plaster casts that had been made of the girl's naked bodies were placed in kilns to harden. Each was then sealed in iron containers that had spouts at the top.

From the forges the goblins took various iron tubs of molten metal – some gold, some bronze, a little silver – and poured it into the open tops of the iron containers. The girls marched on, even as statues of their tormented bodies took shape.

At the end of the day, the seven other slave girls were lead off by Quiktusk, while the other over-seers save Rotclaw wandered off to either eat or drink the night away. Juniper was lead to the wall where the girls had been chained, forced to stand and press her face to it, spreading her arms and legs wide. The manacles on the chains secured her, holding her tautly against the rock

“My sister might have been wrong to use the spheres, but you did try and talk back,” he said, pulling out his whip and the hook. Without any preamble, he slid the toy back into her rear. With a wave of his claw, the vibrations started again, much stronger than before. Juniper moaned in protest, her head shaking from side to side. Rotclaw smirked, before lashing out with the whip, catching Juniper right between the cheeks and striking the hook as well.

The dark haired girls eyes bulged as what felt like an electric shock raced up her spin, a wail of despair torn from her lips as she tried to look over her shoulder at her tormentor.

“Feel free to plead and protest, slave,” Rotclaw said, “You're getting fourty-nine more no matter what, and then I'm going to use that wonderful pussy of yours before you go off to evening meal. Oh, and count them off too. That first one doesn't count by the way...”

Passing goblins smirked and slaves winced at the cries that came from the forge that evening.


	4. The Results of the Contract

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another prompt, giving a potential ending to the fic. I hope that, with this and the other prompts, that someone will find the inspiration necessary to make a real story.

Day 1095...

Juniper shivered as the lift rose from the depths of Tirith Ungol for the last time. After so long, it seemed strange that she would not be returning – that her contract was now complete.

Daggerok stood behind her, holding a small bundle of cloth in his hands. He was the only Goblin with her for this final trip. The lift made its customary ding as they reached the main floor, opening to an empty lobby. Business for the day had long since ended, so there were no other Goblins or humans to see Juniper's naked body.

Daggerok gave her ass a sharp slap, driving her out of the lift. When she turned to look at him, he tossed the bundle at her feet. “Your clothes from the time of your surrender were destroyed,” he said, “Most wanted to just send you out naked, but given that Unspeakable Croaker will be at the entrance to return your wand, I felt that some covering was needed. You've paid your debt to the Goblin Nation...and you've proven yourself honourable in my eyes. That's the best I could manage.”

Juniper nodded, picking up the cloth. After letting it unfold, she found it to be a very short 'smock'-like outfit, with open sides that would end well above her knees. The garment had thin strings that could be used to tie the front and back to each other, preventing errant breezes from blowing them up and flashing her tits, cunt, and ass to the world. It was made of a rough, itchy wool that felt foreign to her body after having gone so long being nude.

“Thank you, Master Daggerok,” she muttered, slipping the garment on, tying the side strings. There were no undergarments, of course, but the simple gesture from the Senior Teller was still appreciated.

Daggerok nodded. “Once you step outside and retrieve your wand, your contract with Gringotts, and the Goblin Nation, is complete. By order of High King Killgrav, I acknowledge that you have more than fulfilled your terms of the agreement. So Mote it Be.”

“I thank Gringotts and the Goblin Nation for letting me pay this debt,” Juniper replied, “And I acknowledge that they too have fulfilled their terms of the contract. So Mote it Be.” There was a brief surge of magic between the two, as the final portions of Juniper's Unbreakable Vow were completed. With one final grunt of farewell, Daggerok closed the door to the lift, and descended once more to the Goblin city.

Juniper shivered again as she stood in the empty hall of the bank. It was strange, how quiet it was. For the last three years, there had always been some sound, even when she was alone – mines being worked, forges burning, new slaves being processed or whipped. This lack of noise...it didn't seem right.

Letting out a sigh, she walked, barefooted, to the entrance. Daggerok had said that the Unspeakable would be outside with her wand. She didn't want him getting impatient and deciding to leave. She'd be stuck in Diagon, at night, in little more than a woollen hospital gown.

Stepping through the doors, she looked up, marvelling at the night sky. For all that she had come to appreciate the beauty of the caves of Tirith Ungol, the stars were something she had well and truly missed during her servitude.

“Lady Potter,” a voice spoke, causing her to jump. Turning, she saw the...same?...Unspeakable who had taken her wand three years ago. “I have your wand. Eleven inches, holly, phoenix feather core. Shows evidence of full repair, which most believe to be impossible for any wand once damaged.” He pulled the wand from his robes. “Is this correct?”

Juniper smiled as she picked up her old friend, the familiar warmth flowing up her hand and into her body. Almost involuntarily, she felt herself beginning to moisten, causing her to squeeze her thighs together. She frowned as she noticed the Unspeakable's eyes on her sides, knowing he was getting quiet a view of leg and side-boob from her garment. “Thank you, Unspeakable Croaker,” she said, “I won't keep you any longer. It's time I go home.”

The Unspeakable grunted, then disapparated in a slight crack. Juniper, after looking around to make sure there were no other late night gawkers, also vanished from her spot, reappearing in Grimauld Place.

Kreacher immediately appeared in front of her. “Mistress Juni has returned,” he muttered. “Kreacher has kept up on his orders these last three years. House of Black is neat and tidy, yes.”

Juniper nodded. “I'm sure it is, Kreacher,” she said, shivering. “I'm...going to go take a shower. Could you make me a light meal, and then let Andi, Luna, and Hermione know I'm here? I...I still need to deal with...”

Kreacher nodded. “This Kreacher can do,” the old house elf said, “Mistress will have some nice soup, bread, and juice waiting when she gets done.” The surly old elf vanished with a small pop.

Juniper smiled slightly, before untying the knots to her smock, letting the rough cloth fall to the floor as she padded her was up the stairs, unconcerned for her nudity. The various portraits that lined the hallways remained still, the animation magics still locked down and awaiting her command to awaken.

She lingered under the hot spray of the shower for a time, enjoying the feeling of the water warming her core and smoothing out the tangles from her long sable locks. When finished, she indulged in an extra thick, soft towel, passing it over her legs and across her pert buttocks, whimpering as she smoothed it over her still hyper-sensitive pussy. Daggerok had warned her that she'd remain extra sensitive to certain things for some time even after completing her term of servitude.

After a while, she simply stood in front of a full length mirror, gazing at her body. Her breasts were definitely fuller from her experience. Her stomach was lean and trim, a slight six-pack showing, having developed from her many times having been attached to a grind wheel and forced to push. Her legs seemed longer, toned and firm, while her feet were still dainty and high arched. Her skin was pale, almost luminescent in the dark of Grimauld Place, clear and smooth, without a single goose-bump to be found. Indeed, aside from the Goblin's had left on her head, she was completely hairless, her dark locks hanging down to her mid back.

All told, she was a vision of beauty. And yet, she felt...incomplete...

“Mistress, Lady Andy and others have arrived,” Kreacher called out from the hall.

“Thank you, Kreacher,” she replied, “I'll be down in a second.” Another slight pop signalled his departure, and she sighed. “Well, time to see what's been going on these last few months.”

Still naked, she padded her way back down the stairs, walking unconcered into the parlour, where the three women who she loved the most waited for her. Andromeda and Hermione sat with their backs to the entrance, so naturally it was Luna who was the first to spot her, giving her a great big grin. "Juni!" she exclaimed, "How wonderful to see all of you again!"

Andromeda and Hermione turned, gaping a little at Juniper's nude form, before sighing in unison. They'd seen her in the all-to-gether several times during her servitude, so were hardly surprised at this turn of events.

"Haven't gotten used to the idea that you can wear clothes again, huh?" Hermione asked as she stood and walked over to her friend, pulling her into one of her famous rib crushing hugs.

Juniper actually blushed a little at that. "It honestly never occured to me," she replied, hugging her friend back. "I've gone so long without, its become...normal. I almost think I'll need to re-learn how to put on a bra."

Andromeda walked up, pulling her into a hug of her own. "If you do, we'll all help of course," the stately Black matron said. "For now, if you're comfortable, then it hardly matters. Come, let's have a little bite, and we can talk about what happens now."

The four women fell to the light meal Kreacher had prepared - just a simple soup, a chef's salad, and pumkin juice - while talking about what had happened during the last few months before Juniper's release.

"Kingsley won the last election, so he'll be Minister of Magic for another five years," Hermione was saying as Juniper finished off her salad. "He knows you were due to be released soon, so you'll need to contact him. A lot of the public have started to ask where you've been hiding yourself."

Juniper nodded. "The cover story we came up with?"

Andromeda nodded, eyeing her adoptive niece's breasts with only a little envy. "I got in contact with our distant cousin's, the Scamader's in the States. They've agreed to say that you were helping out on a secluded reserve they have somewhere in the Midwest. It'll be rediculously hard to confirm, so most will just accept it."

"Locally, only Neville, Kingsley, the three of us, and yourself know the truth," Luna said, "Ron spends all his time at the Chudley Cannon's facility, and Molly spends her days fussing over George and Angelina's little boy Fredrick. George, I think, suspects that there is more to your story, but won't press the issue I believe."

Juniper nodded, standing and stretching, ignorant of the appreciative stares from Luna and Hermione, and the slightly exasperated one from Andromeda. "So, as long as nobody tries to dig too deep, I can just move on then," she replied. "Get used to being 'back in the world', as it were."

"And you're first task would be getting used to wearing clothes again," Andromeda said, ignoring the soft 'boos' from Hermione and Luna. "We'll have to take you shopping tomorrow. After what the Goblin's did, I'm sure most of what you have left will be ill suited for that body." The stately woman stood up, pulling the naked girl into another hug. "Come by the house tomorrow around noon. Teddy would love to see you, and we can get you that wardrobe." She looked down at the shorter woman's body. "Just remember to put something on first."

Andromeda left shortly after, while Hermione and Luna lingered, chatting with Juniper idly for another hour about silly, common subjects, before they too bid their friend good night.

Each gave Juniper a full kiss on the mouth, their hands wandering down and squeezing her taut rear to draw a moan from their nude hostess.

"Honestly, if you want to keep being nude in private, that suits Luna and I just fine," Hermione said with a slight leer.

Luna was far more bold, reaching up to cup Juniper's tits, giving her hardened nipples a playful tug. "I think I have to insist on it," the blonde added. "It's a shame to cover up such perfection."

Juniper blushed again, letting out a little squeak as the two women walked by, each giving her ass a light slap.

It seemed she really was home.

oOoOoOo

Two years later...

Juniper sighed as yet another Wizengamot session ended, once more with a massive landslide vote in favour of the revision to the Creature Protection Act she'd put forward for Hermione. It seemed as if she only needed to say she thought something was a good idea and it would fly right through the legal processes.

It was honestly more than a little boring.

"And yet another reform brings us closer to a better magical Britain," Kingsley said as he entered her office. With a flick of his wand, the door shut, while she pulled out a bottle of 30 year old Glenfiddich and a pair of tumblers. "One more down, an insurmountable number to go."

"Oh, joy," she muttered, standing up and walking over the plush sofa she'd had installed when she took the Head of Department of Peace that Kingsley had created for her, after her time as Gringott's slave was finished. "What is it next? A massive reform of Hogwarts Muggle Studies program? Mandatory educational seminars for muggleborns who are just entering our society for the first time? A change to the guard uniforms at Azkaban?"

"Actually, none of the above, but the uniform thing I'll look into," he replied. "Actually, I came to see what I can do to get you out of this funk."

Juniper groaned. "Not you too..."

"Andromeda, Neville, Hermione, Luna, George, heck even RONALD," he continued, causing her to sigh, "We've all seen how downtrodden you've been for a while. It's like you've lost all zeal for life again."

"Its not that," the dark haired woman replied, "I just...haven't connected with anything real yet. I just need some time..."

"What you need is a REAL purpose," he countered, "Some real structure to your life beyond trying to help make our world less of a stagnant pond and more of a gently flowing river." He stood. "Andy and I want you to come to dinner tomorrow. Teddy's off with some friends. We'll bring Luna and Hermione in, and we can all try and get you back into life again."

"But..."

"Its not a request," he said, giving her a stern look. Strangely, she felt comforted by that almost rebuking stare...almost like it was how things should be normally. She didn't have to guess what was wanted, or even think about how to do it. She just had to do it.

...just like in Tirith Ungol...

The sable haired young woman sighed. Once again, she found herself thinking about the Goblin city. The tunnels and mines, the torches and furnaces, the smooth rock faces and shining veins of precious metals and gems. She thought about the strangely guttural, yet still beautiful sounds of Gobblidgook, and the bellowing laughter of the miners and warriours of the various clans.

And she remembered the whips. The grind wheels. The constant nudity, humiliation...and yes, pleasure, that came from knowing that her's was a simple place - a slave's place - in the city's population structure.

With a neglegent wave of her hand, Juniper sealed the door and activated a ward scheme she'd had Bill Weasely install a few weeks into her term as Department head. The scheme let people know she was out for the day, while at the same time sealing all sound from emerging outside. With the scheme activated, no one would know what was going on inside her office...and that suited her just fine.

Standing up from her desk, Juniper quickly undid the clasps on her Wizengamot robes, letting them fall from her shoulders even as she began to undo the buttons to her blouse, letting it fall as she shimmied out of her almost obsenely tight muggle jeans. A pale blue thong and bra set followed, as she stepped out from the heels she'd been wearing all day, leaving her standing nude and unashamed in the center of her office.

With a hissed command in parslespeak, a small box flew from one of the bookshelves in the room and into her waiting hands. Opening it, she gazed almost lovingly on the three simple gold rings that rested inside on a small black velvet cushion.

One by one, she threaded two of the rings through her nipples, gasping as the cold metal passed through the sensitive tips of her breasts, before crying out in ecstacy as she slid the final ring through the hood of her clit, the gold sending a shock of pure pleasure through her core.

Through the haze of pleasure, she remembered the one person who managed to make her feel this way. And with that memory, came the realization of what she really wanted, and needed.

The next night, she sat before her extended family. She couldn't help but marvel at the change in Andromeda, as she leaned into her new husband's arms. That her godson's grandmother and Kingsley had bonded over her servitude still amazed her even after two years.

She looked over at Luna, who inspite of all propriety, was seated in her lover's lap, one hand idly toying with Hermione's left tit through her blouse. Hermione herself simply chuckled in embarrassed exasperation as she let her blonde amour's hands play with her treasures.

Yet another good thing that came from her time in Gringotts. It all came back to that.

"You're sure about this?" Andromeda asked. "You've truly thought it through?"

Juniper nodded. "I've gone over it a thousand times these last few months," she replied. "If I play it right, then I can still do good for Britain, and I can finally get what I need."

Hermione sighed. "I know better than to try and break you from this path," she said. "Let me look it over before you do anything though. Let's at least make sure that you're not going to screw yourself over."

Luna giggled. "Oh she won't be 'screwing herself', love," the blonde said as she tweaked Hermione's nipple, "Though others..."

"Not helping, Luna-love."

"Oh, should tweak the other one then?"

"ANYWAY," Juniper interjected, before Luna could make another lewd suggestion, "Kingsley, can you make the arrangements with the Ministry for me? I'll work out the arrangements with them from my end, but you'll need to take care of any potential issues and evesdroppers on yours."

Kingsley nodded. "I'll get on it once you go through with it," he replied. "And so we're clear, no one else knows about this. Not the Weasley's, not the Longbottoms, no one."

Juniper nodded. "Just the family," she said, smiling at Luna and Hermione. "Sisters and all."

"Just make sure you can get time off to come and babysit," Andromeda said, "I'll not have Teddy not knowing his godmother."

"Indeed, who will spoil him if you don't?" Luna asked, drawing laughter from the group.

oOoOoOo

Branch Director Daggerok.

Juniper couldn't help but smile as she looked at the new sign above the former Senior Teller's door. It looked like he'd been pretty successful since she'd departed from the bank two years previous.

It'd taken some careful manuevering from Shacklebolt to get this midnight meeting set up. Most of the goblin guards and maintenance crew were done for the night, having returned to Tirith Ungol. The human workers had left far earlier in the evening, the only human left being one of the slave girls who was busy scrubbing the floors on her hands and knees, a female goblin overseer smacking her naked rear with a riding crop on occasion to get her moving faster.

Juniper smirked as she recognized the hooded slave from the mole on her left tit. Edgecombe. She was one of the few girls who absolutely hated being seen naked in public - the overseer probably had an enchantment on the hood to make the little sneak think it was still full business hours.

The door to the office opening pulled her from her thoughts, allowing her to see into the dim room. A young goblin, likely Daggerok's new apprentice, looked up at her from the entrance.

"Lady Potter," he said, "Master Daggerok will see you now. He wishes me to inform you that his time is brief, and that you should get right to the point."

"Thank you," she replied, "I will." With that, she walked into the office.

It was strangely comforting that Daggerok's appearance hadn't changed much. Other hand the white hairs from his ears being a bit longer, and his suit a bit more refined, his stern and almost disdainful image was still the same. She felt herself warming under that look, like she was finally finding something she'd been missing for a long time.

It felt like home.

"Lady Potter," he said as she walked up to his desk, "I don't like having to stay so late for a meeting with someone I honestly never expected to see again." He motioned to a chair next to her in front of the desk. "Sit, and let us get whatever business you have with me over with."

Juniper sighed. "Before we do anything, Master Daggerok," she said, surprising him with her respectful tone. "I have something I wish you to look over. After you do, we can address the issue at hand." Reaching into her robes, carefully keeping them from parting, and pulled forth a scroll that she handed to him. "Before you ask, I give you my word as Lady of the Houses of Potter and Black that everything stated in this document is genuine."

Daggerok nodded, splitting the wax seal and opening the scroll. His eyes nearly bugged out of his head as he read the title at the top of the parchment.

Contract of Permanent Servitude

I, Juniper Rose Potter, being of sound mind and judgement, free from all compulsions, potions, and geas, do hereby agree to the following contract and its terms.

1) I shall be now, and forever more, a slave of Gringotts and the Goblin Nation, with Clan Rok as my primary owner/caretakers  
2) Save for necessary appearances in public and in the Wizengamot, and visits to my family, I shall live in the city of Tirith Ungol. A floo contection to Grimmauld Place shall be set up to maintain any illusions of my place of residence.  
3) As a slave, I shall have no rights, priveledges, or honors due to me, save what I might earn with loyalty and service to my masters.  
4) I shall obey any and all commands, and submit to any and all punishments or rewards I earn with my service.  
5) The Potter and Black family fortunes shall revert to Andromeda Black-Shacklebolt's control, till my godson Theodore Lupin comes of age. A trust will be established for both to provide for any care and needs.  
6) This contract will take effect immediately upon signing, and my surrendering of my wand and clothes to Master Daggerok.

Signed  
Juniper Rose Potter

Daggerok gaped at the parchment, not noticing the rustling sound coming from the front of his desk. After a moment, a deep scowl settled over his features, and he looked up, ready to deliver a scathing rebuke...

...only to gape as Juniper stood before him, nude and adorned with her nipple and clit rings, a gold chain connecting them in a y-harness. A simple black collar graced her slim neck, with a steel padlock holding it in place.

Her wand was already on his desk, and her robes were held out to him in supplication.

"Miss Potter...what..."

"Master, my time in Tirith Ungol was cruel, humiliating, and degrading," Juniper spoke, "Indeed, any sane person would gladly do all they could to forget such times. I tried to, for a long time after I left these halls..." Setting the robes on the chair Daggerok had initially offered, she turned and began to walk around his desk. She couldn't help but feel warmed as his eyes tracked the sublte side to side sway of her tits.

"Yet, depsite everything that was done to me, there was something...comforting...in the fact that I knew I was where I was supposed to be," she continued, "I was doing what I was supposed to do. That sense of...I don't know, security? Purpose? Belonging? Whatever it was, for the last two years, I've been missing it.

She stopped before the stunned goblin, slowly sinking to her knees. With her head bowed, she gently placed her palm over the growing buldge in the male's pants. "I realise now...the only place I can find that feeling again? The sense of...home, for lack of a better word? Its here...and down there, in Tirith Ungol."

Daggerok looked stunned, as Juniper raised her head once more, showing the raw sincerity in her vibrant jade eyes. "I swear on my magic and my life, this is what I want."

"...there will be no more protections," Daggerok said, "If we decide to brand you, you'll have to explain to the public what it means on your own. The moneys and treasures will go to your godson as requested, but anything thats specifically yours will be mine and my clan's now - if we decide to destroy it all, you will have no say in it."

Juniper nodded. "I know, master," she replied, leaning forward to rest her head in his lap, placing a kiss over his cloth covered member.

"If you really mean this, then I'll take my liberties with you here and now," Daggerok said, "And you'll crawl naked through the main lobby to the lift to Tirith Ungol, no mask or covering. All who see you will know your status."

"I surrender to the Goblin Nation, now and forever more, Master," Juniper replied. "I am yours."

Daggerok sighed, but smiled as he signed the document with a flourish. "Bend over the desk," he ordered. "That ass needs a quick tanning for the disruption to my day, then I'll help myself to that delightful pussy of yours. I trust you've kept up with the exercises we taught you?"

"Twice a day, everyday since I left the last time, Master," Juniper replied as she lay herself over the desk, crossing her hands behind her back and spreading her legs wide. "I can't believe I'm saying this...but I missed this position."

"Not for much longer," Daggerok said, as he pulled his belt from the loops on his slacks. "I think fifty will be a good start. You will count and thank me, of course."

He swung the belt, the sharp snap ecoing thuroughout the bank, along with a cry of feminine agony that made the remaining Goblins smile.

It seemed a slave had finally come home.

  
The End...or is it?


End file.
